


You'll Have Moved On

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan reflects on Caroline's words from Prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Have Moved On

_I think someday you’ll meet someone new, fall madly in love, and you’ll have moved on without even realizing it._

Stefan leaned back into the couch with a glass of whiskey at his lips, Caroline’s words playing in his head on repeat. He couldn’t stop thinking about them, and he had no idea why.

He’d left the prom feeling empty. Elena was still a problem, one he and Damon had to deal with. Their plan wasn’t exactly a resounding success, but maybe, just maybe, they were making some progress.

He knew he should be worrying about Elena. Obsessing about saving her. Yet, all he could think about was Caroline’s words.

_You’ll have moved on without even realizing it._

What he felt now for Elena wasn’t what he had felt for her before. Before she became a vampire, before she was sired to Damon. Before she turned off her humanity. But the more he thought about it, his feelings had started to change before all that.

He tried to tell himself it was because of Damon, because of Elena’s feelings for him. He didn’t want to play that game again, not after Katherine. He had a right to want to be with someone who loved only him.

_Right?_

Everything with Elena just felt... repetitive.  He was just going through the motions, he knew that, but he’d thought it was because he was trying to protect himself from getting hurt again.

_You’ll have moved on. Without even realizing it._

The whiskey was getting to his head, making him feel fuzzy. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. Images of Caroline, of him dancing with Caroline, flashed against his eyelids.He heard her words in his head, could feel her breath on his skin, the feel of her hand in his. Something in his chest fluttered as he pictured what could have happened when they had looked at each other after she had said those words to him.

It was possible that she had been right. She so often was.


End file.
